1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized blind, and more particularly to a motorized blind that is repaired easily and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized blind comprises a headrail, a plurality of slats mounted on the headrail, an actuating device mounted on the headrail to lift or lower the slats, and a power supply device mounted on the headrail and electrically connected to the actuating device to supply an electric power to the actuating device to lift or lower the slats. However, the battery of the power supply device is mounted in the headrail, so that the battery cannot be removed from the headrail easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to a user to replace the battery of the power supply device when the electric power is not sufficient.